


Depression

by RosieQ



Series: Poetry [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Freeform, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieQ/pseuds/RosieQ





	Depression

Tears  
Pain  
Voices  
Demons  
Crying  
Help  
Need  
Help  
Love  
Pain  
Head  
In  
Head  
Help  
In  
Need  
Inside  
Keep  
Inside  
Bullies  
Myself  
In  
Head  
Hell  
Help  
Love  
Hate  
Truth  
Or  
Lies  
Lies  
Tell  
Lies  
No  
One  
Here  
For  
Me  
Misunderstood  
Love  
Hate  
Emotions  
Too  
Many  
Emotions  
Miscommunication  
No  
Help  
Love  
Hate  
Good  
Bad  
Help  
Help  
Silent  
Screams  
Mask  
Crack  
Earthquake  
Love  
Hate  
Tears  
Pain  
Depression


End file.
